


Harry Potter And The Retaliation Facial Hair

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [148]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Beards (Facial Hair), Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Laughing Draco, Lumbersexual, M/M, Revenge is a dish best served on your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter is growing a beard.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Harry Potter And The Retaliation Facial Hair

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 32. _It looks good on you._

“You’re growing a beard,” Draco observed with a wry smile. He stroked lithe fingers through Harry’s thick, wiry stubble. “Don’t get me wrong, I think it looks good on you. _Very_ lumbersexual. I just have to ask, Potter… Why now?” 

Harry smirked. “It’s a gift for Lucius,” he replied, examining his reflection with satisfaction. “Last month your father called me _unkempt_ during our visit. Said I was a ruffian simply because I’d skipped my shaving spell! I decided a full beard would give him a conniption.”

“Retaliation facial hair?” Draco guffawed with laughter. “No wonder you were nearly sorted Slytherin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
